Aristas y Herrumbre
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Él es Yu Kanda. Ahora, siempre y hasta el final. Y se lo probara al mundo apuñalado de demonios en el que le tocó vivir. Él es un demonio. Diez instantes fugaces donde esto no es tan cierto.
1. What's COLOR?

Oh si, empezamos con Kanda, quien tendra drabbles más largos, probablemente mejor escritos y con angst a montones, porque es mi personaje favorito.

De nuevo diez drabbles escritos durante diez canciones aleatorias, centrados en un exorcista; posibles spoilers si no han leido el manga hasta el capítulo 192 y un poco de cubetadas de drama y violines trágicos.

¡Disfruten! ^-^

-

Original:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Aristas y Herrumbre**

Tema: D. Gray Man - Yu Kanda

**What's COLOR? – Kaito (Vocaloid)**

Kanda Yu no era más que el nombre de un muñeco. Algo creado por Central con un solo propósito: destruir akumas. Su existencia entera dependía del cumplimiento de su deber; ese único, sagrado, inviolable deber.

Lo sabe bien; sabe qué pasa con los objetos (experimentos) defectuosos. Sus manos --llenas de sangre que no acaba de desaparecer del todo-- embrujan sus sueños; las pesadillas de un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, alguien que sabe que los verdaderos monstruos no se esconden bajo la cama (no, están allá afuera, de la manera en que están adentro y se cruza con ellos en cada pasillo).

Era un lienzo en blanco; lavado, usado, roto, borrado, manchado, como mejor les pareciera.

Hasta que aquel hombre llegó.

Aquel hombre de sonrisa afable y manos cálidas siempre manchadas de carboncillo.

Fue con él que aprendió el valor del color de uno mismo; fue él quien le enseño que su color no se podía perder entre los que los demás vertieran sobre él.

* * *

... Tiedoll es mi general favorito. c:

¿Bueno, qué tal estuvo?


	2. VOiCE

_My, my, _¿dos canciones de Vocaloid seguidas?

Kanda le esta haciendo voodoo a mi reproductor de windows multimedia.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**VOiCE – Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid) **

La nieve cae, radiante y prístina sobre la vasta extensión que alcanza a cubrir su vista. Cae, tan solo para derretirse después; para ser pisoteada e ignorada.

Las falsas memorias que giran a contrarreloj en los engranajes de su mente son engañosas y presionan su pecho hasta que respirar se vuelve difícil a través de los dientes apretados y de las lágrimas que nunca han existido. Lágrimas que ya no es capaz de derramar.

Nunca se pregunta qué hubiese podido ser, el 'hubiera' no existe.

Pero a veces recuerda; ese es el único pecado que no puede expurgar de su sistema.

Recuerda, y el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad hacen presa de él. Aún así, no puede evitarlo; cada gesto, cada palabra, todo lo que _no_fue dicho hacen que quiera agradecerle a Alma todo lo que le enseño en el fugaz instante en que sus tiempos convergieron.

Brevemente fue Yu.

Yu ya no existe.

Aunque antes de agradecerle… tiene que disculparse.

La nieve sepulta las memorias; pero sus huellas quedan impresas en ella y, aunque es inevitable que desaparezcan, no sabe cuánto tiempo tomara borrarlas.

No puede volverse sobre esas huellas, las huellas de Yu.

Pero agradece que hayan existido.

* * *

Notara que este drabble parece muy largo; lo es, pero esta vez no hice trampa. Tan solo me gusta mucho la canción y la letra. Y, bueno, Kanda. X3


	3. Decode

Más Kanda. Más angs_t_. :3

Yay, una canción que no es de Vocaloids.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Decode – Paramore**

No sabe si lo que corre en sus venas es sangre de verdad; no sabe si sus sueños son verdaderas partes de su ser, o si el instinto que lo impulsa a acabar con cualquier akuma cerca de él (tan arraigado en su interior que se ha convertido en una parte intrínseca de lo que es y de lo que será hasta el final de sus días) es algo más que pura necesidad; no sabe que tanto lo modificaron antes de 'nacer'.

Es un ser artificial.

Una flor sintética que no puede marchitarse; pero que puede ser desechada, tirada a la basura y reemplazada con facilidad. Solo basta ver a los terceros exorcistas.

No están a su nivel, pero son _más_, la ventaja numérica tiene que contar para algo en las mentes de central.

No para él; su habilidad supera todos los números.

No se puede permitir confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en sí mismo, no duda de que algún día su propio cuerpo le traicione (ya lo ha hecho una vez; una sola, antes, pero con eso bastó); pero no se puede permitir dudar.

Es Kanda, solo eso, hasta el final; juguete, apóstol, elegido—todo eso, pero a final de cuentas, solo él mismo.

* * *

Mmh. Creo que le estoy crando una imágen de ser retorcido al pobre Kanda... ¿Qué tal lo hago?

Oh, ¿y las menciones negativas de Central? Esperen más de ellas.


	4. In The Shadows

Kanda, Kanda, Kanda... *niega con la cabeza* Vas a dejar traumado a mi pobre reproductor de windows y a mi microsoft word.

Y a mi. Y a los lectores.

¿Listos para su dosis de Kandangst?

* * *

**In the Shadows – The Rasmus**

No era una noche oscura ni tormentosa; ha habido muchas de ese tipo en donde los mismos pensamientos ruedan por su cabeza; crecen y se estiran, como si una piedrita de inconformidad desencadenara poco a poco un deslave imparable de odio y rencores que, eventualmente, serán la perdición de sus creadores. Espera en la oscuridad como un depredador --como lo que es, como lo que lo hicieron-- y se acicala; preparándose, midiendo su tiempo, aguardando el momento para saltar y exigir el pago de sangre que sabe que se le debe.

Puede que sea una creación suya, pero no siente que tenga ninguna obligación para con ellos; solo es cuestión de tiempo

Un día dejara de esconderse en las sombras, dejara de seguir órdenes, dejara de ser los que ellos creen que es.

Y les mostrara de lo que es capaz su pequeña máquina de matar.

Y si eso no es posible, si resulta que ellos tienen razón… Bueno, Mugen siempre esta afilada; si llega el momento—él mismo tirará del cable.

Se desconectará del mundo lleno de falsedades en el que ha crecido, inculcado en una _fe_ en la que no _cree_.

Y atravesará su propio corazón artificial.

* * *

Como podrán ver estuve tentada a empezar esto con el cliché de 'era una noche oscura y tormentosa', pero luego tuve que ponerle pausa a la canción porque me reí demasiado imaginandome a Kanda como Frankenstein, con la familia FrankenEpstein de Rene.


	5. Evil FoodEater Conchita

Okay, hemos tenido Kanda angsty, Kanda nostalgico, Kanda resentido; es hora de Kanda atemorizado.

Y solo para ustedes, de parte de mi mente retorcida, un trauma nuevo, inédito y que probablemente explotaré en un futuro; porque los trumas default de Kanda-panda no eran suficientes. :)

Hmm. Otra canción de Vocaloid; que raro.

* * *

**Evil Food-Eater Conchita – Meiko (Vocaloid)**

Lo cierto es que Kanda está aterrado de algo—algo que solo el general Tiedoll sabe y que, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no fue capaz de desterrar de la mente del muchacho.

La llegada de los terceros exorcistas solo empeoró ese miedo.

No le teme al poder, ni a los akumas, no es eso. Tampoco le teme a Central, siempre ha sabido de lo que son capaces; él es una prueba viviente de eso, también.

No; lo que lo persigue en el sueño y en la vigilia es su _canibalismo_; la materialización de una de sus pesadillas más horribles.

Una de las razones por las que no soporta a los usuarios del tipo parasito, porque ¿_cuánto_ les puede exigir su inocencia?

¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar por darle poder a la misma?

¿Hasta dónde los empujara la locura que escuece sus entrañas como un fuego inapagable?

Ha _escuchado_ historias de la Orden, desde que era (o parecía) un niño; ha _visto_ a Allen Walker comer.

¿Qué pasa cuando un exorcista parasito tiene _hambre_—y solo tiene a sus compañeros a la mano?

¿**Qué **pasa _entonces_?

* * *

Voy a ser honesta y sacar mis traumas: no he leido el último capítulo de D. Gray - Man y en estos momentos Kanda queda relegado bastante atrás porque creo que Oda acaba de matar a uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Eso me deprime. ;__;


	6. Robot Falling In Love

*facepalm*

¡_Kanda_--cuando dije basta de angst no me refería a esto!

Uh... uhh... No se muy bien que pensar de esto (y estuve tentada a adelantarle de canción, pero me resistí), pero espero que al menos disfruten el cambio de tono y el breve momento de casi-pero-no fluff.

Hmm. Y otra cancion de Vocaloid; voy a asumir que Kanda igual es fan.

* * *

**Robot Falling in Love – Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

No está seguro de lo que está pasando, pero está bastante seguro de que **no** se _supone_ que suceda; no _debería _de.

Quizás lo peor del caso es que no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Eso y que si Daisya se llegara a enterar probablemente se reiría tanto que se le reventarían los pulmones, o moriría por falta de aire; y ni si quiera quiere pensar en lo que haría el general Tiedoll. Dios, no; no, no, no, no.

Las _lágrimas;_ ya puede ver venir el _diluvio _de lágrimas.

¿Y que Bookman lo descubra en una de sus visitas a la biblioteca en las que saca de contrabando novelas de romance? Eso tampoco estaría bien.

Pero lo peor del caso es que no puede negar el hecho de que las tuercas que deberían de estar en ese lugar en donde se concentran las arterias y las venas, giran cada vez más rápidamente, en una emoción que no puede _comprender_ ni _controlar_, y que sabe que no debería de ser _capaz _de experimentar.

… ahora si la regó.

* * *

No, no le voy a asignar 'persona especial' a Kanda-panda de la misma manera en que lo hice con Allen; eso depende de ustedes porque he descubierto que es una técnica efectiva que me evita problemas.


	7. Again

¡Wiii--el opening de FMA: Brotherhood!

... más canciones en japonés. o.o

El voodoo de Kanda _es_ real.

**

* * *

****Again – Yui**

A veces en sus sueños todavía ve extenderse ese cielo que ya no existe más entre sus dedos, en esos mismos sueños intenta perseguir algo—llegar a alguna parte; pero siempre encuentra gente bloqueándole el camino estrecho en el que se ha encerrado. Pero para eso está su inocencia; la única cosa a la que le es fiel, la única cosa que le es fiel, lo único en lo que puede depender. Abrirá un camino a través de amigos y enemigos, si eso es lo que toma avanzar.

Todo el mundo sabe que está dispuesto a hacerlo; pero nadie se atreve a decírselo a la cara.

Las lágrimas no lavan los pecados, son algo que tienes que cargar para siempre; las consecuencias de tus acciones son las que te arrastran al infierno.

Es terrible que no pueda disculparse; pero no lo _siente_.

No necesita las caras tristes, los ojos que lo miran como si fueran una víctima, pretendiendo que entienden su dolor; cerrando los ojos para no ver aquello que no quieren ver.

Sus culpas encarnadas.

Ya no tiene un lugar al que regresar, pero, como un pájaro amaestrado, siempre vuelve a entrar a la jaula.

¿Qué les hace pensar que _algo_ los espera más allá? ¿Por qué se aferran a una esperanza que no _existe_?

Pero no puede hacer nada al respecto; no puede volver, sus huellas ya no le quedan. La historia empezó, tiene que abrir los ojos y borrar los últimos rescoldos de sentimientos con su sangre.

Cada día.

* * *

No me digan que no extrañaron el angst.

Ah, otra canción de la que me gustan mucho los lyrics. X3


	8. When It Rains

Ah. Tienen que adorar las semanas de examenes/entrega de trabajos (sarcasmo). -___-

Uhm. Pronto volveré a actualizar (espero)...

* * *

**When It Rains – Paramore**

Se podría decir que se había convertido en un ritual; cuando el cielo se nublaba (y como a Daisya y a Marie les era más útil entrenarse afuera, por no mencionar que el general Tiedoll prefería tener algún paisaje que pintar mientras los observaba) y las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer, Kanda dejaba lo que estuviese haciendo en ese momento y se recluía en el tronco de un árbol hueco; escuchar ellos sonidos de la lluvia, el viento moviendo las ramas y el inconfundible olor de tierra mojada le hacían cerrar los ojos y pretender que estaba en otro lugar.

Era una estupidez por supuesto, pero mientras el sol estuviese oculto podía mentirse a sí mismo.

Podía permitirse el dormir sin ser acechado por pesadillas, podía hundirse en una oscuridad reconfortante y escapar, momentáneamente, de ese lugar.

De sus recuerdos, de todo lo que sabía que vendría en cuanto la lluvia amainara.

* * *

Más menciones del Equipo Tiedoll. :3

Y más Paramore... Kanda y su voodoo... *niega con la cabeza*


	9. Conspiracy

¡Cinco minutos--cinco minutos que deberia estar usando para hacer mis trabajos, pero no importa!

Un capítulo muy rápido con chibi-Kandangst.

... ¡¿_Más _Paramore?!

* * *

**Conspiracy – Paramore**

Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, tanto por el frio que envolvía la atmosfera de ese lugar, su lugar de nacimiento, como por los silenciosos sollozos que intentaba acallar en vano; era solo un niño después de todo. El vaho de su aliento le nublaba la vista, lo mismo que las lágrimas y la figura de pie frente a él no estaba haciendo nada, de la misma forma en que todos los demás estaban entrenados para ignorar a sus pequeños apóstoles en caso de una crisis emocional. Solo pretendían que no existían, solo esperaban a que se detuvieran y pudieran volver a comenzar con las pruebas.

Los sollozos se intensificaron, el dolor haciendo mella en su resolución de aparentar una fuerza que se diluía tras cada visita a la enfermería, tras cada explosión de sangre y pánico.

La mujer se inclino e hizo el ademán de envolverlo en un abrazo que sabía bien que no podría sentir; no había nada ahí, solo fantasmas y ecos de algo que no entendía.

Algo que había perdido y que no sabía cómo recuperar.

* * *

Seeh... escribí esto antes de leer el último capítulo y ahora tengo ganas de darme un tiro. =___=


	10. I Wish They'd Just Die

Ja ja ja, uhm, ¿cuánto tiempo? Er... Tengo una muy buena excusa esta vez para justificar mi subita desaparición: mi computadora cayó en coma, mi Windows esta muerto, no puedo accesar a mis archivos, no puedo abrir nada de nada...

Obviamente he tratado de todo y creo que mañana van a formatear mi equipo y perderé todo lo que tengo. orz

Bueno, en lo que llega ese momento de drama, aquí tienen el decimo capítulo de _Aristas y Herrumbre_.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**I Wish They'd Just Die – Kaito (Vocaloid)**

Puede sentir las venas de sus sienes a punto de reventar y los palillos que sostiene en su mano derecha se parten en dos con un sonido que, como han llegado a descubrir algunos cuantos desafortunados, era el heraldo de una masacre que se avecinaba.

¡¿Acaso era mucho pedir comer en paz?! Por _una_ sola vez, una sola, mísera vez, quisiera que Komui enviara a ese agujero negro parlante, al conejo idiota y a la hermana con la que esta obsesionado a una misión al Polo Norte; junto con la mitad de los buscadores, y que el mismo supervisor dejara de inventar tonterías (como el último komurin que había partido en pedacitos, y dios, esa era la sexta vez) e hiciera su trabajo.

Por _una vez_.

Pero no, el brote de habas tenía que estar 'hablando' con comida aun en la boca, escupiendo trozos irreconocibles de-- lo que fuera que Jerry le hubiese preparado esa vez, con Lenalee y el maldito conejo estaba haciendo comentarios estúpidos que, en su opinión, deberían de descalificarlo como sucesor de Bookman porque hacían parecer que su IQ estaba en los números negativos.

Y estaban sentados _justo_ detrás de él.

El comedor era muy grande, pero nooo, esos _tenían_ que estar allí. _Cerca_ de él. Invadiendo _su_ espacio.

Fastidiándolo a más no poder.

De alguna manera logro controlar el súbito impulso de saltar sobre al menos dos de ellos y clavarles los restos de sus palillos en las gargantas; a lo mejor así aprenderían a no molestarlo.

… A veces Kanda realmente deseaba lastimarlos.

Tal vez en la siguiente misión que tuvieran juntos podría fingir un terrible accidente que le costara la vida a esos dos.

Pero eso no funcionaria con el brote de habas. Diablos.

* * *

Notaran que mencione que este era el decimo capítulo; pero no dije que fuera el _último_. X3


	11. Picture of My Life

¡Ding!

Capítulo extra (porque Kanda es mi favorito y porque Miranda Kliese me sugirio esta canción); mhmm... tal vez, si me decido, haya otro. X3

Tal vez.

¿Disfruten?

* * *

**Bonus Track! **

**Picture of My Life – Jamiroquai**

Kanda tiene un sueño; es algo que guarda celosamente, un secreto que jamás, nunca, nadie descubrirá; él, al igual que el resto de la Orden desea ver el final de esa guerra santa. Quiere ver su pasado quemarse y ser reducido a cenizas que ascienden al cielo como los dibujos del general Tiedoll.

Pero sabe que es un sueño ridículo, la clase de sueño que tienen los miles de buscadores que mueren a su alrededor como moscas.

No llorará por ninguno de ellos, de la misma forma en que nadie llorará por él; pero ese es el precio que tiene que pagar si quiere vislumbrar un futuro en donde las pesadillas vivientes no lo atormenten

Vive al borde de un precipicio, al filo de una navaja; se balancea precariamente y si se cae no hay red allá abajo esperando a atraparlo, se hará pedazos contra el suelo y nadie los recogerá, solo los barrerán y esperaran que otro tome su lugar. No hay manera de evitarlo, no los culpa por ello, él hará lo mismo; él lo hace cada día, ante cada muerte.

Y no hay nada que pueda remediarlo.

* * *

Ah, pues para volver al angst.

... Mi computadora... ;o;


	12. Weapon

¡Ding ding!

Debido a cierta sugerencia (_coff_yamenaza_coff_) decidi que un drabble más no me haria daño...

Y es que el número doce es muy bonito, ¿no creen?

Así que, cOnfii-momo, mira lo que causas: Más angst. _Puro_ angst. Angst angst angst.

* * *

**Bonus Track! Weapon – Matthew GoodBand**

Los lotos son su cuna. Los lotos son su tumba.

La Iglesia es su padre y su madre; el Vaticano su rey y su ley.

Ambos son su verdugo, tan solo en espera de un error, del más leve desliz—solo tendrá oportunidad de cometer uno.

Es casi irracional, injusto, imponerle esa clase de restricciones a un humano… Aunque, después de todo, él no lo es.

Para él no queda ningún paraíso al que llegar, al que aspirar.

Todos los planos posibles de existencia le han dado la espalda; lo único que tiene, por lo que vive, y por lo que sabe que eventualmente morirá, es su inocencia (oh, se da cuenta de la ironía) manchada de sangre de demonios de pesadilla que toman forma de la debilidad y al oscuridad de los corazones de los humanos.

Mugen es una extensión de sí mismo, de su brazo, de su alma, de su voluntad. Cada vez que la blande él también siente las cortadas; su alma cae en rodajas a sus pies: rodajas perfectas y circulares, como si se tratara de una naranja.

Hacen bien en temerle, a veces Kanda mismo tiene miedo de lo que se ha convertido.

Tiene tanto filo como la katana que usa y todo aquel que se acerque, ángeles y demonios, con sus tempestades y estrellas, están destinados a comprobarlo.

* * *

Pobre Kanda, uno tiene que compadecer al chico; tantas fans tan sádicas...

... Aunque la verdad sentí este un poco flojo, ¿tomatazos?

Y ya, ¿eh? Que también tengo que trabajar en los de Lavi. XD


End file.
